mha_dndfandomcom-20200215-history
The Scarlet Devil
"Lonely, lonely, I’ll be lonely, if you leave me like before. All forbidden in name only, there’s no limit anymore." The Scarlet Devil is an escaped french villain who is currently in Japan. Appearance The Scarlet Devil is a juvenile looking villain, supposedly ten years old albeit her actual age is unknown. Her blonde and big red eye make her easy to recognize. But what truely make her stand out is her two "crystal wings" from which she produce her crystals for her attacks. Personality At first , The Scarlet Devil appear as a gentle child, joyful and easygoing however this appear to be a facade for a much more sadistic personnality. It is presupposed the root of this sadistic personnality is to be found after REPORT. This event seems to have created an trauma in her already fragile personnality. Dr.La Roche , psychologist at Bastille High Security prison confirm that The Scarlet Devil not only possess an high power but a very impressive intellect for a girl of her age. He also confirmed that while understanding them , The Scarlet Devil doesn't seem to care about notions of ethic and morality. She is only obssessed about playing in her deathly games. Another note Dr.La Roche confirmed is that The Scarlet Devil is obssessed by the Pro Hero Magus and that she consider her as her only friend and game partner that was worth. Synopsis Root of Evil: It is supposed that The Scarlet Devil was the sister of CLASSIFIED and grew most of her life in CLASSIFIED Mansion. After REPORT it appear she suffered an high transformation in her psyche. Leading her to stop considering human life with value. A few months after REPORT a dozen of murders were reported in a 15km area around the mansions. Later on CLASSIFIED and CLASSIFIED who were patrolling and investigating on the murders were found dead too. After 6 months of investigation, an raid was planned on CLASSIFIED mansion. REPORT: OPERATION SCARLET DEVIL: in Data Transmission... : Recovery of Operation Scarlet Devil data incomplete. Magus ...Error... in Error Mansion : Error Error Error Error... death and Error wounded. Villain known as The Scarlet Devil , real name being Error was captured by Magus. Bastille Escape: data from camera footage The footage seems to show The Scarlet Devil during an meeting with Dr.La Roche suddenly Dr. La Roche seems to notice something and get up quickly, The Scarlet Devil seems to create crystals and explode the bulletproof glass with it. The camera is destroyed in the process. It is presupposed The Scarlet Devil was helped from outside as her quirk tranquilizer gas was not administrated correctly before the meeting with Dr.La Roche. After the escape , investigation showed the gas had been replaced beforehand with an harmless gas. For an unknown reason, Dr.La Roche was spared by The Scarlet Devil. The escape of The Scarlet Devil caused CLASSIFIED death and CLASSIFIED wounded persons in prison guards and inmates. Japan: Reports from Magus confirm that The Scarlet Devil ran to Japan after learning that Magus was there. Splendid Boy : It is supposed The Scarlet Devil used of an low level villain of Japan known as The Splendid Boy to steal Magus equipment. Only for him to fail due to the intervention of a group of UA Students. Theater Investigation : Magus reports indicate that she have sent an UA student task force to investigate an abandonned theater. Upon investigation , the UA Student entered in contact with The Scarlet Devil. It resulted in severe wounds alongside the UA Student Task Force. And Magus ending up wounded and in an hospital for a month. Current Localisation : Current Localisation is actually unknown , Magus is investigating it and as momently stopped her International tour for it. Abilities Quirk Crystals: The Scarlet Devil is able to create and control highly sharp crystals. The current composition of the crystal is still studied but is supposed to be made of a form of solidified blood. Special Moves Locked. The Scarlet Devil is able to "lock" around 3 target at once, every crystal she use on a locked creature seems to be attracted to the creature. Trivia *The Scarlet Devil is CLASSIFIED sister. *It have been noticed that during fights , The Scarlet Devil like to sing lullabies and such. Quotes *(After the UA Student fled at Abandonned Theatre Investigation) : ''"''OUR LITTLE GAME ISN'T OVER YET !"